EL RENACER DEL AMOR (Sofía The First)
by Candelaa900
Summary: Sofía duda sobre sus sentimientos. La pasión florece de entre la adversidad. Después de las tristes vivencias, ¿podrá la princesa hacer lo correcto? ¿o se dejará llevar por las riendas del amor? ¡Descubranlo en esta historia llena de amor y drama!
1. Adiós al amor

Sofía se encontraba mirando a través de la ventana, el Príncipe Hugo y su hermano mayor practicaban en el jardín.

Quizás era muy pronto para decirlo, pero había estado enamorada de Hugo desde casi 8 años atrás. Y sabía que él sentía lo mismo, ya habían discutido sus sentimientos y habían acordado guardarlo en secreto por el bien de su relación.

Aunque su padre apreciaba al príncipe Hugo, no lo consideraba un buen prospecto para sus hijas.

-Bien James ¿Por qué no nos damos un descanso? -Habló cuando miro a Sofía escondida detrás de la cortina.

-Hugo, no podemos seguir así, todos los días pides un descanso y desapareces casi toda la tarde, me pregunto ¿Qué haces todo ese tiempo?

-Nunca lo sabrás -Sonrió de forma burlona y se dispuso a caminar alrededor de la caballeriza, procurando no ser seguido por James.

Sofía, gracias a su amuleto mágico, había podido tomar los pasadizos secretos del castillo para llegar a la parte trasera de la caballeriza.

Apenas se vieron, un sin fin de sentimientos explotaron en los dos y casi sin pensarlo ya se encontraban abrazados.

-No sabes cuánto te extrañé -Alzó la voz Hugo, mientras unía sus labios a los de la princesa.

-Me da miedo que alguien nos atrapé, ¿te aseguraste de que James no te siguiera?

-Totalmente, soy el mejor cuando se trata de salirme con la mía.

Sofía se sentía inquieta, pero al ver los ojos de Hugo toda duda desapareció, sabía que todo valía la pena. Aún si su familia los descubría lucharía por su amor. Su padre la entendería y la dejaría ser feliz.

El rey Roland consideraba a Hugo cómo un muchacho demasiado obstinado como para hacer feliz a una mujer, además creía que jamás se comprometería, ya que tenía un alma libre y apasionada.

Sofía y Hugo se encontraban charlando frente al lago.

El Príncipe mayor del reino de Maldanio se encontraba visitando Encantia.

Cuando el caballo del príncipe pasó enfrente de los jóvenes ambos le hicieron una reverencia, sin embargo Pablo había notado que permanecían con las manos tomadas.

-¿La princesa Sofía? ¿O me equivoco? -Habló saltando de su caballo.

-Es un honor, no esperábamos su llegada tan pronto -Contestó con nerviosismo.

El príncipe la miro de pies a cabeza y soltó una sonrisa.

-Nos veremos pronto -Habló sin quitar la mirada de los jóvenes.

Sofía se percató de esto e intentó detenerlo.

-Por favor, no le diga a mi padre que me encontró en compañía del príncipe Hugo, lo creerá imprudente.

-No se preocupe señorita -Habló con confianza mientras seguía su camino.

Sofía volvió a lado de Hugo y lo abrazo con fuerza, a pesar de todo no confiaba en el príncipe Pablo, algo le decía que no era sincero.

Mientras tanto el príncipe era recibido en el estudio real.

-Me alegra que me recibiera rey Roland. Cómo sabe mi hermano Arturo tomara el trono en pocos meses y queremos que encuentre una esposa ejemplar.

-Ya veo, no hay nadie mejor que mi pequeña Amber -Contestó extendiendo su retrato.

-Tengo entendido que tiene otra hija, con una belleza cegadora.

-¿Sofía?, Pero ella... Ella no está lista.

-Tuve el placer de conocerla hace unos minutos y me pareció que será la adecuada para mi hermano menor, solo quiero lo mejor para él. Incluso abdique en su favor.

-Usted es un buen hermano, hablaré con Sofía... Contestó con la voz cortada.

Sofía había vuelto al castillo y Hugo había regresado al jardín con James.

Mientras corría por los pasillos, se encontró de frente con el príncipe Pablo.

-No le dije nada a tu padre sobre el príncipe Hugo, a cambio quiero que aceptes mis condiciones.

-¿A qué se refiere? Tartamudeó con miedo.

-Ya lo verás. Lo sabrás muy pronto.

Esa misma tarde llegó un comunicado al reino de Hugo, donde se le pedía que se enlistara a la guerra que se estaba llevando a cabo en un país hermano de Albuquerque.

El príncipe no tuvo ninguna opción más que asistir.

-¡No puedes ir! -Habló Sofía mientras se aferraba a su pecho.

-Debo hacerlo, es mi deber de príncipe.

Ambos se dieron un beso de despedida y Sofía observó cómo el carruaje de Hugo se alejaba con rapidez.

Justo después de eso, su padre pidió hablar con ella.

-Sofía, el príncipe Pablo, me sugirió algo muy bueno para tu futuro.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Quiere que te conviertas en la esposa de su hermano, el príncipe Arturo.

-¡No puedo hacerlo! Yo amo a otra persona y lo esperaré hasta que él vuelva.

Sofía se mantuvo firme en su decisión durante varios meses. Sin embargo, Pablo no desistiría.

Una mañana mientras la princesa se alistaba. Llegó una carta avisándole sobre la muerte del príncipe Hugo.

El príncipe Hugo de Albuquerque, murió durante combate, no obstante su valentía fue ejemplo para los demás soldados y será recordado con amor por todas las personas que lo conocieron.

El corazón de Sofía se rompió, ¿Qué haría sin Hugo a su lado? La persona con la que había pasado gran parte de su vida y que había sido tan importante para ella. Habían descubierto sus sentimientos juntos, le había dado su primer beso. No podría seguir viviendo sin ver su sonrisa.

Conforme los días pasaban, su dolor se hacía más grande. Nadie podía entenderla.

Una mañana el príncipe Pablo llegó en compañía de su hermano menor.

Sofía fue obligada a recibirlos.

El príncipe Arturo parecía un hombre totalmente tímido y de pocas palabras. Sus facciones eran agradables a la vista y medía por lo menos treinta centímetros más que la princesa castaña.

-Es un gusto conocerlo, príncipe Arturo -Intentó sonreír.

-Me place conocerla. Contestó besando su mano.

-¡Son maravillosos! ¿No cree rey Roland? ¿Por qué no dejamos que se conozcan mejor?

El rey Roland apretó los dientes e invito a Pablo a salir de la habitación.

\--

Hola a todos!! Cómo han estado?

Acá les traigo el primer capítulo de esta nueva historia que escribiré con mi amiga!

Por cortesía de Tuttinice8 les presento "Adiós al amor"

Espero que lo disfruten y les guste


	2. El corazón de la princesa

Todo iba de acuerdo a su plan. Pronto cumpliría sus objetivos. No contaba con que las cosas cambiaran y se le salieran de las manos. Menos que menos sus sentimientos. Pero cuando lo que uno cree que es amor golpea a tu puerta, ¿cómo resistirse a el?

Después de la muerte del príncipe Hugo, Sofía se encontraba desolada. No quería comer y tampoco tenía ánimos de nada.

Hasta ese momento su romance con el príncipe menor de Albuquerque había sido un secreto hasta para su familia.

Cuando su hermana Amber se enteró intentó reconfortarla pero sus intentos fueron en vano Sofía seguía sin comer y cada vez se hundía más en la tristeza.

Su madre Miranda preocupada trajo a Vivian, la mejor de Sofía y junto a Amber intentaron hablar con la castaña.

Si bien al principio parecía algo inútil, lograron que Sofía comiera un poco y se desahogara con ellas.

Después de un mes de tristeza, lograron que la joven comprendiera que si Hugo estuviera vivo no le gustaría verla así y que tarde o temprano tendría que salir adelante.

Sofía se prometió ser fuerte por Hugo y fue hasta el lago, lugar que fue testigo de varias de sus citas y se juró por respeto al inmenso amor que se tuvieron que no volvería amar.

Mientras tanto en el reino de Maldanio el príncipe Pablo charlaba con su hermano sobre el futuro de ambos.

El príncipe Arturo siempre había considerado a Pablo un hermano ejemplar y viceversa.

Creía que en el fondo solo quería su bienestar, así que accedió gustoso al matrimonio con la princesa Sofía.

La hija menor del rey Roland era de una belleza extraordinaria y sería una esposa adecuada.

Después de su primer encuentro, Arturo estaba ansioso por volver a ver a la princesa. Algo le decía que era una buena muchacha y deseaba conocerla más a fondo.

Sofía por su parte no sabía qué hacer habiendo aceptado la muerte de su gran y único amor se veía obligada a casarse con un completo extraño.

Sabía que no tenía escapatoria, pero esperaba en el fondo que su futuro esposo fuese un buen hombre.

Pablo ansioso por la boda de su hermano sugirió al rey Roland que el tiempo de cortejo fuese disminuido y que la boda se realizara lo más pronto posible. El rey Roland al principio no estaba de acuerdo en precipitar el futuro de su hija. Consideraba que aún no estaba lista para dar un paso tan importante.

Sin embargo, Pablo logró convencerlo de que Sofía tendría un futuro magnífico al lado de Arturo.

La castaña aún guardaba consigo el anillo que le había dado Hugo por su año de noviazgo.

Recordó como se había escabullido hasta las caballerizas esperando a su amado y él le había sorprendido con un apasionado beso.

Acto seguido le regaló el anillo y le juró que siempre estarían juntos.

Pero el destino es cambiante y tiene grandes sorpresas para quiénes menos se la esperan.

El rey Roland era un hombre sabio que era conocido por gobernar justamente el reino de Encantia.

Su primogénita la princesa Amber tenía mucho que aprender antes de asumir el trono. A pesar de haber tenido una personalidad frívola y superficial cuando era niña había aprendido a ser más compasiva y clemente con el prójimo. Todo gracias a la llegada de su hermana Sofía.

Definitivamente la unión de Miranda y Sofía a la familia real había no solo había cambiado la vida de Roland, Amber y James para siempre. Sino también la de sus súbditos.

Encantia siempre había sido considerado por todos un reino extenso, abundante y poderoso, un gran socio para hacer tratados comerciales.

Los reyes velaban por el bienestar de sus súbditos y se preocupaban por que todos sus habitantes estuvieran lo mejor posible.

Dos años antes de la muerte del príncipe Hugo, Sofía había descubierto que el ministro de Desarrollo Social de Encantia desvía fondos de la caridad para su propio beneficio enriqueciendose así ilicitamente.

Junto a su amor la castaña empezó la búsqueda de pruebas y testigos para demostrar su culpabilidad

Enterado del delito del ministro el consejo real de Encantia decidió por unanimidad empezar un juicio en contra del mismo y un año y medio después fue encontrado culpable y encarcelado.

Sofía solía visitar el pueblo que la vio nacer con frecuencia. Viejas vivencias y buenos recuerdos la unían a él. Despojada de sus finas ropas de princesa, optaba por usar vestidos sencillos de pueblo, recorrer sus calles y visitar queridas amigas

Cuando cumplió 15 años, pidió a su padre la tarea de resguadar personalmente por las necesidades del pueblo.

La princesa Sofía visitó junto a su hermana Amber distintas instituciones como comedores y orfanatos. Y en nombre de la familia real inauguraron una escuela inicial (kinder en otros países, y si son de Argentina sería "el jardín de infantes") una primaria y una secundaria además de un gran hospital de ciudados generales. Si bien estas instituciones estaban en Encantia cualquier persona del Eterny Reino podía acudir a ellas si así lo necesitaban. Las jóvenes princesas no solo inauguraron estos establecimientos sino que donaron alimentos, ropa, juguetes y medicamentos, entre otras cosas.

También ayudaron a construir varios refugios para los animales del bosque y fueron por las escuelas de los distintos reinos vecinos concientizando tanto a niños como adultos sobre cuidar el medio ambiente y la importancia del reciclaje

Incluso ayudaron a la gente humilde de Los tres reinos* a salvar sus cosechas en época de sequía implementando un sistema de riego con poleas

\--

Aclaraciones:

) El término "Los tres reinos" se usa por primera vez en el capítulo 10 de la temporada 1 de la serie de Sofía The First y hace referencia a la alianza entre los reinos de Khaldoun, Encantia y Wei-Ling

Hola a todos! Qué cuentan?

Qué les va pareciendo la historia?

Los personajes? La redacción?

Comenten si pueden

Gracias por leer


End file.
